thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;October 17th, 2017 - Slow Updates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! As you may have noticed early last month, the main updates were a bit slow going up. That was because I (along with my now husband) had to deal with Hurricane Irma and its aftermath. I bring this up because starting tomorrow until the end of the week, updates will also not be up on time because we will be going on our honeymoon! I'll try to update as soon as I can once we're back, but I figured you all deserved a heads up. Keep up the great work! ~Spike's Girl ;June 3rd, 2017 - Vacation Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! I know it's been a while, but today's update affects me as much as the wiki. Next week, I'll be on a mini-vacation between Tuesday and Friday. While I will have my computer, I'm not sure if I'll be on it often. So, if updates are slow and/or late, that's why. Keep up the good work, everyone! ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates December 11th, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - November 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Battlefront II *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 119 Review *Thumb Wars: Unrepetant Geeking - Wonder Woman: Warbringer *Ask Lovecraft: Dying Fans *The AngryJoeShow: Alita - Battle Angel Angry Trailer Reaction *Disneycember: Halloweentown II - Kalabar's Revenge December 10th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jumanji - Welcome to the Jungle *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *The Omega Geek: PsychMedia - A Christmas Carol: Holidays & Mental Health *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Little Nightmares (Co-op) Parts 1-2 *Disneycember: Jett Jackson - The Movie *The AngryJoeShow: Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom Angry Trailer Reaction *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Raw (2016) *The Blockbuster Buster: Tallahassee Comic Con Cosplay ft. The Blockbuster Buster December 9th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Drunk Possum Hero *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 61 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Mayhem *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Post *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jumanji - Welcome to the Jungle *The AngryJoeShow: Coco Angry Movie Review *Comic Book Issues: The Geek Unboxes Stranger Things *Disneycember: The Luck of the Irish December 8th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Godzilla vs. Gigan *Guru Larry: KickScammers - Christmas Special *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Ewoks: The Battle for Endor *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of December 2017 *Specials: Every NC Christmas Opening *Disneycember: Zenon 2 - The Zequel *Ask Lovecraft: Hopes & Dreams December 7th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Star Wars Prequels Moments *Rocked Reviews: The Dear Hunter - All Is As All Should Be *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Quitela Universe 4 & Native America *Disneycember: Smart House *Sursum Ursa: Vidme is Dead, Long Live Our Benevolent YouTube Overlords *The AngryJoeShow: Batman Ninja (2018) Angry Trailer Reaction *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Roman J. Israel Esq & Wonder *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 2 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 62 - Mega Man 11 Announced & Jak and Daxter *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/7/17) December 6th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Santa's Christmas Elf (Named Calvin) *Shameful Sequels: Keith Lemon the Film *Specials: Orbit Report - Avengers Infinity War Trailer Breakdown *Ask Lovecraft: Antarctic Life *Disneycember: The Thirteenth Year December 5th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa *Atop the Fourth Wall: Clive Barker's Hellraiser Dark Holiday Special *Stuff You Like: Aang - Avatar the Last Airbender *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Star Wars Rebel Assault (PC, Sega CD, PS1) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusion Simulator 2 (Now With Voices!) *Genesis 7 Reviews: Ep. 8 - Saturn Ringed World *Brad Tries: A Reptar Bar *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 73 *Disneycember: Can of Worms December 4th, 2017 *Lost in Adaptation: Total Recall *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past - Simple Plan: Still Not Getting Any... *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Wonder *You Know Who: The Doctor Falls *Disneycember: Zenon - Girl of the 21st Century *Weekly Manga Recap: JJBA - Diamond Is Unbreakable *Ask Lovecraft: Breakfast Club *Brad Tries: Coca Cola Coffee Plus December 3rd, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Riding Bean *One Hit Wonderland: Rock and Roll, Hoochie Koo by Rick Derringer *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Disaster Artist *Doug Reviews: The Disaster Artist *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 118 Review *Disneycember: Halloweentown *Brad Tries: Mountain Dew Holiday Brew December 2nd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Black Friday Follies 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Star Wars Holiday Special *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Boys in the Trees *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 60 *The AngryJoeShow: The Disaster Artist Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri *Disneycember: Under Wraps December 1st, 2017 *Specials: Is Olaf's Adventure Worth the Hate? *Projector: The Disaster Artist *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Coco & Lady Bird *The AngryJoeShow: Avengers: Infinity War Angry Trailer Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Rent News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content